Future Android 17
Future Android 17 is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 17. He seen in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2. Including in the two episodes "Ghosts from Tomorrow" and in "Free the Future" of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Android 17 is more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing but destroying and killing people. He was once known as Future Lapis (未来のラピス), which was actually his real name right before he became a cyborg. Background :"This thunderstorm is a perfect backdrop for your demise". :— Future Android 17 talking to Future Son Gohan in The History of Trunks film (English Version) His birthday is never mentioned at all. Six months after the death of Future Son Goku in the year of Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Future Son Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are both wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Gero is working on his "ultimate android". Future Android 17 counters Future Dr. Gero by saying he is the ultimate android while standing right in front of him whereas Future Android 18 knocks over some glass. Dr. Gero attempts to use his remote, but Android 17 decapitates him. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 just blasts Gero's head into pieces for good. ‎After he proceeds to kill the old doctor, Future Android 17 and his sister head off to Amenbo Island, where they begin their reign of mass destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the two ruthless killing machines. The androids then kill Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta, Future Yamcha, Future Tien, Future Kuririn, assumingly Future Yajirobe, and Future Chaozu as well. Thirteen years later on, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause great havoc across the Earth, by killing off more than half of the planet's population. During one instance, Future 17 and Future 18 attack Purple City and proceed to cause a swath of destruction to it, including completely obliterating the then-recently restored art district. Future 17 murders a department store owner, resulting in Future 18 telling him off due to her actually wanting to spare him that time so she can come back to get more clothes. Eventually, Future 17 begins driving a hovercar recklessly throughout the city, running over various innocents in the process before being instructed to leave by his sister, ditching the car just as it was headed towards a gas station ensuring further mass destruction. The Androids' next attack is on an amusement park called Super World. Future Son Gohan (one of the only surviving Z Fighters from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks fly over to Super World to face the Androids, and Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. One day, the androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids, and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off afterwards, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his only best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Future Trunks finds himself as the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempt to defeat the androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, by swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 17 watches as Android 18 prepares a large energy blast in which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later on uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Son Goku and the others of the impending android threat. Personality In contrast to his main present day timeline self, Future Android 17 alongside his future twin sister, Future Android 18 is extremely sociopathic, and cruel. Taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, the two sibling androids' personalities is the direct result of Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. He enjoys acting like a little kid but hates it (as stated in the English version) when his sister tries on clothes for 4 hours which he sees as being boring. He also doesn't like it when his clothes are rip. As his hates it when he sees his favorite shirt get rips all over. Appearance Similar to his main present day timeline self, Future Android 17 has shoulder length black hair, eyebrows and thin blue eyes. He has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandana around his neck. He wears a short-sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans, which have a tear just above his left knee, with another belt just below the first with a gun holster and a pouch. He completes his attire with green socks and blue and white shoes. Abilities Future Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power wise, the future androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan. However, Son Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up together, he becomes quickly overwhelmed (important to note that in the original manga and the History of Trunks storyline in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, #17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Gohan, but this is removed in the anime). The androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. Accel Dance A technique where Future Android 17, and his twin sister Future Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with a barrage of energy attacks. They succeeded to kill Gohan with this attack in the movie. Android Barrier A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. Energy Attack The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. Endgame A powerful physical technique. He used this technique to kill Dr. Gero. Finger Beam A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which Future Android 17 and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. Flight The ability to fly without the use of ki. Flip Cyclone Future Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used in his first on-screen fight with Future Gohan. Named in Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z. Full Power Energy Ball Android 17 creates two energy spheres in his hands and fires them one by one. Used in his second fight with Future Gohan. Non stop Violence Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. Photon Flash A technique Future Android 17 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It is a yellow energy wave that is emitted from the hand of its user. In Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2, it was named Full Power Energy Wave. Power Blitz A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for Androids 18 and 17 in the Budokai video game series. Android Barrier Future 17's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Super Electric Strike Future 17's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Side Bridge One of Future 17's Super Skills in Xenoverse. Smile Charge One of Future 17's Super Skills in Xenoverse. Freedom Kick One of Future 17's Super Skills in Xenoverse. Rage Saucer A Rush attack used by Future Android 17 while under of Villainous Mode in Xenoverse. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Anime Filler :"You, you killed her. Kid, that was one mistake you won't live to regret!!!". :— Future Android 17 angrily talking to Future Trunks about 18 in "Free the Future" (English Version) Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he knows that he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking Parsley City, Android 17 ends up murdering a boy that Future Android 18 thought was cute, causing her to become very upset at 17 and not talk to him, and later attempts to kill an old man, the boy's father, after the latter tries to shoot 17 in order to avenge his son. In the Japanese version as well as the Japanese version of DBZ Kai, Including the manga, the source of 18's anger is because she lost at a video game. Before he can kill the man Future Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Android 17 remains paralyzed by fear and in disbelief, and asks Trunks how he became so strong without importing that his sister had just been exploded. Then, Android 17 is knocked down and blown up by Trunks with a powerful energy blast. Video Games Future Android 17 appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z Sagas *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 Quotes *One Point for every human I hit! *Your just a party pooper that's all *You should've used the stairs you know Relationships 'Future Android 18' He loves his sister and was very angry when Trunks killed her. 'Future Dr. Gero' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Tien' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yajirobe' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Trunks' Knownable Relatives *'Future Dr. Gero' (Creator/dead) *'Future Android 18' (Older Sister/dead) *'Android 17' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Shigeru Nakahara *'English' : Chuck Huber all information on Future Android 17 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Android_17 Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-048.jpg|Future 17 and 18 start to kill humans. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-056.jpg|Future 17 and 18 start to do a count down. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-092.jpg|Future 17 is told off by his sister for killing a salesman that she spare. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-093.jpg|Future 17 tells hi sister that he is sorry. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-098.jpg|"Oh Right! This is great! 10 Points for every human I hit!" Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-115.jpg|Future 17 enjoying himself. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-121.jpg|Future 17 decides to stop having fun since his sister call him a little kid. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-229.jpg|Future 17 with his sister. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-238.jpg|Future 17 on a swing. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-246.jpg|Future 17 thinks that Gohan is copying his hair color. Dbztrunks-013.jpg|Future 17 VS Future Son Gohan. Dbztrunks-014.jpg|Future 17 battle Future Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-275.jpg|Future 17 is punched by Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-286.jpg|Future 17 decides to team up with his sister. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-292.jpg|Future 17 and 18 gang up on Future Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-340.jpg|Future 17 tries to find Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-349.jpg|Future 17 tells his sister that since they bomb the battlefield. Then they wouldn't know If they killed Gohan or not. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-351.jpg|Future 17 tells his sister that they should go home. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-424.jpg|Future 17 fires Ki Blasts. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-429.jpg|Future 17 tells his sister that he dislikes it when he has to wait for her to try on new clothes. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-442.jpg|Future 17 angrily tells Gohan that his sneak attack will cost him his life, since he destroy his favorite shirt. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-443.jpg|Future 17 tells Gohan that he can be their tie breaker. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-465.jpg|Future 17 firs Ki blasts at Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-487.jpg|Future 17 and 18 lose during Gohan's Kamehameha struggle. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-504.jpg|Future 17 and 18 after Gohan threw them into damaged buildings. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-506.jpg|Future 17 about to wipe the blood out his face. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-519.jpg|Future 17 stares at Gohan while it is raining. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-523.jpg|Future 17 and his sister stares at Gohan while it is raining. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-533.jpg|Future 17 battles Gohan a second time. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-540.jpg|Future 17 and 18 finally kill Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-601.jpg|Future 17 and his sister are confronted by Trunks 3 years later after they killed Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-636.jpg|Future 17 grabs Trunks' sword. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-655.jpg|Future 17 wonders what Trunks is talking about. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-662.jpg|Future 17 tells Trunks to come down. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-670.jpg|Future 17 sees Trunks' Buster Cannon Technique coming towards him. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-678.jpg|Future 17 finds Trunks first. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-679.jpg|Future 17 hits Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-687.jpg|Future 17 has already found Future Trunks again. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-694.jpg|17 looking at Future Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-703.png|Future 17 and his sister defeat Future Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-706.jpg|Future 17 and his sister staring at Trunks laying on the ground helplessly. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-709.jpg|"Darn Him". Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-719.jpg|Future 17 examines Future Trunks to make sure he is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-720.jpg|Future 17 tells Trunks that Dr. Gero created them for world domination. But it doesn't matter to at all. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-722.jpg|Future 17 hears his sister tell Trunks about their true goal. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-725.jpg|Future 17 being punch by Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-730.jpg|Future 17 watches Trunks hit his sister. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-731.jpg|Future 17 watches 18 trip Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-747.jpg|Future 17 prepars to finish off Trunks. Android_17_evil.png|Future 17 laughing. Vlcsnap-2012-05-26-22h44m24s125.png|Future 17 walking to an old man who is shooting at him. Future17_Ep_194.png|Future 17 pulls out a Gun. Android_17_putting_a_glock_to_the_old_man's_face.png|Future 17 about to kill the old man. Future18DestroyedByTrunks_Ep_194.png|Future 17 after he sees Trunks kill Future 18. AnotherEndKick.png|Future 17 is helpless against Trunks after 18 was kill. Future_17_Before_Being_Destroyed_by_Trunks.png|Future 17 is defeated by Trunks. Category:Characters Category:Males